


After the end

by AkaneMikael



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, after fifth season, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8519227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: And if the series had ended with the fifth and the rest of it had never been? And if after that Dean tries normal life with Lisa, but it's more and more empty, alone and cold and not take it anymore? Life, perhaps, can come in the most unexpected of all. With the visit of an angel, for example.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dopo la fine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8515393) by [AkaneMikael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael). 



> This is my translation on my fic, my english is not so well, but e little bit better of google translate, so I hope you can enjoy the reading...   
> I came to one of my destielite attacks and ... I came to mind one thing. For me the real effective series of Supernatural ends with the fifth. And the end of the fifth is really perfect so if not for one detail. The detail called Lisa. So, wanting to make a nice destiel, hypothetical way they are put together well following the original script, I wrote this fic which is technically a what if when you consider the series after 5, otherwise not. In any case, that the destiel be with us! Kisses. Akane

AFTER THE END

  
  
My hands slide over his body, his chest, nipples, abdomen, lower, groin line. He’s standing, waiting patiently without understanding what I want. I look at him, and finally electricity flowing under my fingers.  
Finally I start to feel good.  
It’s as if they attacked the plug and after a century that I had been unloading, alone, empty and cold ... this electricity, this heat, oh, this none will take away from me more, and to hell all that has been until now, to why I never wanted this, what the hell prevented me, what the hell was blocking me.  
Now forget everything. I close my eyes, I bite my lip, holding breath and finally suddenly, as if I relive with an absurd schizophrenia, I take him firmly and around, fold him forward and take him by the hips, squeeze his buttocks with fingers, I open it, I lick my hand, I lick my finger, caress it and slide into opening it for the first time, I wet him, I open him, I play till no fucking matter, he doesn’t feel pain.  
What the hell of pain he can feels?  
But he’s pretty wet for me.  
I take erection and put on him, then a decisive hit and within. I grab him by the hips, I go out and push again.  
Another shot. Another.  
He arches, leaning his hands against the wall, pushing at me, he bends more as facilitate my entrance, something that comes naturally.  
Then while I push, pull him and I move, I do get on all fours on the bed, I move him up and go behind him on my knees.  
With the powerful hits I push pelvis until I’m entirely in and he doesn’t groan, no cries, not even sighs. Maybe he doesn’t understand a shit of what I'm doing and maybe he doesn’t care either.  
And I don’t know why am I doing this. But fuck ... fuck, I'm finally good, I finally feel warm. At last the frost is gone.  
Fuck all, fuck all.  
I tried even though I had promised. I tried to pull him out, but there was no way.  
And so I give up to the promise I made to him.  
Get out of that life, getting a life, a normal. Try.  
I went to Lisa and Ben, I played the family with them and I love that child, but she is not the same thing, is not what I hoped to be, is not that something so powerful as to help me to move forward.  
He didn’t forget anything, not warmed up to me. I went off, I slowly turned off, hopelessly.  
Until he didn’t come to see how I was.  
What do you answer to the only connection with your sad past of shit, when after centuries is to ask how I am?  
'Like shit, thank you!’  
And he, colorless, embarrassed behind this our discomfort, also said he was sorry.  
And there, for the first time since he left, since Sam died, I started to yell, angry, furious, I went out of my head and I shout all I had eaten.  
I said I'm so cold, I don’t feel a shit, I don’t feel anything, I’m not even human, it would be better if I died, that I’m alone, I don’t have a purpose to live a normal life, without my brother is not life and I feel guilty, I have not been able to protect him, his price was too expensive and I’m alone, lonely and cold, alone and cold.  
And he just stood there struck, shocked to hear me. Motionless, but with his blue eyes that didn’t know how to calm me down, how to help me.  
'I'm sorry Dean. I don’t know what I can do to help. '  
Calm, pretty darn cool. He never lost his head except that one time when he beat me because I wanted to give me to the angels and become Michael’s wrapping.  
‘Don't leave me alone more, damn it!' I growled without even realize it. As soon as I said, I looked alarmed, as if I had a problem. He looked at me hard, struck, amazed.  
'I thought you didn’t want to see me, that you hated me. Somehow I helped to take away your brother ... that I remember to you what happened ... 'How the hell can a robot understand how feel a human being who has lost his brother?  
I laughed hysterically, shaking my head, almost insane, out of me, unable to figure out how to behave.  
'You're the only one who tried to help us ... the only one who is really deployed on our side ... you gave your life for me, at the end ... what fucking luck that you can’t die, anyway ...' I would have asked for if I were the old Dean, but the old Dean would never went to bed with him.  
Castiel approached me, slowly, quietly.  
'I want to help but I don’t know how to do. Are you a storm of emotions that don’t understand ... 'I smiled at his spontaneity. He's so different from me, maybe that's why I've always feel this carnal desire. Because he's so different from me. And I hate me.  
'I'm cold, I don’t feel a fuck since you all left me. Don’t leave me alone anymore. It's the first time I feel something. The first that I explode, I get angry, I feel hot, finally ... the first ... '  
Castiel looked surprised, confused.  
'How can you say you feel nothing? You're desperate, you're out of you, you're an explosion ... 'He tried to translate what he heard from me and I shook my head, hard, with tears on the verge of going out, sick of being empty, a robotic shell that it moves in a life that doesn’t transmit a dick.  
Because I'm alone and I feel guilty and I don’t even know, fuck.  
'Take off your clothes.' I told him taking off my clothes. And fuck, I told myself.  
I spent most of my time with him to reject this thing with all strength, and then find myself just like a jerk in a story that kills me every day.  
I'm cold and I feel nothing.  
And he's here in front of me.  
Castiel doesn’t understand, never could. But I don’t care a fuck.  
Castiel seeing that I take off, gets rid of his clothes and so it is as if a spell had created. As soon as I touched him, the electricity has given new life to me, the life that I thought had abandoned me entirely.  
And now while I keep him by the hips, leaning forward on the bed while within boost after boost, more and more inside, the world disappears and everything returns hot, so hot, and so damn fucking hot.  
I wanted him from the first day that I met, he made me realize that obsessed with the women was a way to escape from this thing that he made me and that perhaps even before him I had always had.  
But fight when I had no one that made me mad was one thing, to fight when there is, is another.  
And Cas has slowly led me to madness.  
The coup de grace it was given from my brother sacrificing himself for the whole world.  
Fuck.  
The chills rise, go up along my body sweated it tends, increasing pressures, head back, eyes closed, fingers in his white skin.  
And the orgasm I thought I could never have, as desired, sweeps me away. It swept away and returns me completely life. I get to feel my heart beating crazy, shortness of breath, sore muscles, fatigue made me through the whole body. I collapsed on him exhausted and surround the waist with my arms, disconnected for a moment. The mouth on his neck.  
Thank you.  
\- What? - He asked, turning his head.  
\- Don’t read my mind. - I grumble.  
\- It’s that I wanted to understand something ... - He has a strange tone. I came out and look at him over his shoulder and something catches my eye on the sheet under him. Arch my eyebrows in disbelief and I move him not kindly. Castiel finds himself sitting and looks at me: naked, sweaty, awkward and undecided.  
And I stare at the stain on the bed.  
\- You came! - I exclaim shocked.  
\- I don’t know. I am? - He asks as if it were normal. I ignore him.  
\- I didn’t think that the angels had orgasms. - Shrugs closing hands on his crotch.  
\- My vassal ... yes - I giggle forgetting my plunge into despair and what was the prelude to all this.  
\- Did you like it? - Cas thinks like if it’s normal to think if sex is beautiful or not, but he’s not a human being.   
\- Physically very pleasant. - Once he explained it to me. The vassal as human feel everything. Hunger, thirst, sleep. Pain. Pleasure. So if they meet the needs or desires, the vessels feel it and consequently the angels feel what they feel them. They suffer, satisfy, enjoy, apparently. Just that most of the time they don’t know to translate what they feel.  
Amused smile stretching on the bed belly up, and slowly, without realizing it, I go back myself more, much more than I have been until now.  
\- And for you? Vessel apart ... - I look at him maliciously, ignoring the fact that I just did something I've always wanted and that I stubborn to not see and consider.  
Castiel remains seated, nude, thinks compound. Then always composed responds.  
\- It was a bit raw. - Grin.  
\- You're right, I know also be sweeter, but this time I just needed to ... well ... -  
\- Warm yourself? Feel something? - Repeated my words and I nod, squeezing in a shoulder. Then I untie my hands from behind the head and beat on the seat next to me. Castiel stiff lies mimicking my position, but does so in an unnatural way and I start to laugh, I turn on the side and put a hand on his chest. He looks at me seriously scrutinizes, trying to figure out if he has really helped me.  
\- Are you feeling better. - He says without asking, because he knows, he feels.  
\- Sex can be very raw, it's just a physical outlet. It helps to feel pleasure. To feel good. - Castiel nods.  
\- It can be different? - It’s a strange question, I think he's thinking about what has happened and try to understand it better. Normally he doesn’t stop to think a lot.  
\- It’s make love. That's the sweet version of sex. It’s not raw. -  
\- It’s not just physical pleasure? - I smile softened, spontaneously. I missed explain to him normal human things.  
\- No. If you try it, you'll understand the difference. - Castiel looks at me and his eyes always makes me a strange effect, his gaze so penetrating.  
\- We’ll try it? - His question is so natural that it don’t create embarrassment how he could do once.  
I’m different, what happened has marked me, it changed me. Some things don’t wasted, life is short and a colossal shit. My brother taught me this. To avoid wasting the important things, not to do the dick. And Castiel has just helped me to understand that I’m not finished. I can still be alive. And for that, I can’t deprive me of him. Not even him.  
\- We'll try. - Serious answer. Then, just as seriously, I whisper: - Cas, I want to go with you. - Castiel frowns.  
\- Where I am going you can’t come. - Speech as dramatic as dull. I get up on my elbow and I look better, resolute.  
\- I'm not asking. -  
\- To come with me you should die and I don’t ever authorize you. - Impatient sigh.  
\- Thank you, I don’t want it! For that you'll stay with me! - Castiel looks at me trying to figure out how serious I am.  
\- I'm putting up a paradise, they found me as the reference point, the only angel who died and risen, are all convinced it was God and I think that's true. The energy that overflows in me is new and much more powerful than before. -  
I’m not asking, I know he have tried. He seems to read it.  
\- I’m not managed. - He says referring to retrieve Sam. I nod holding my breath, I close my eyes and then open back to us.  
 - Cas, you make me feel alive, almost myself. You make me feel good. I don’t ask you to abandon your heaven, but you said that God has raised you ... and yet he was not with you in all your entire life! -  
\- And look what happened to his sons. - Not wrong, if is a logic speech anyone can beat him!  
\- I don’t want you to abandon them. Those assholes have done enough damage up there. Check them, do what you have to do. But back to me. I need ... I don’t know ... come back to feel alive in some way ... and you ... - Don’t finish it, I feel like an idiot. - Just don’t leave me alone anymore. - Castiel listens to me, looks at me, then gets up on his elbow as me, he caresses my cheek and makes a kind of magic. He takes off my weights. I feel light and I want to cry, but I'm fine and I don’t. It's crazy. So he does almost a smile while he looks at me intently.  
\- I'll come back. I will always. If that's what you want. - I nod, feeling stupidly happy.  
\- I think I'll take a look out there. - I frown to understand what I mean, and I still sure. - I'll let Lisa, I can’t decide her. And I come back to kick some ass monsters. As we did before. Because I liked when we did it only to help the poor peoples in need. - And it was true.  
It is after that things got complicated, fuck. Or maybe we were born complicated. For a moment I think about it, but he nods calm and passive.  
\- As you prefer. But be careful. And call me if you need assistance. - I smile and stretch out towards him, touching his mouth with mine, he stays still without understanding what I'm about to do.  
\- And if I want company? - Castiel doesn’t understand the irony, of course.  
\- Even then. - I shake my head and laugh while I seem to do it for the first time for ages, for a lifetime.  
I kiss him and our lips meet in this first time and it’s strange. Beautiful. Stun.  
The heat, electricity back to cross me but turns into sweetness, delicacy. Emotion. A damn emotion.  
Fuck it, I'm still alive.  
Cas indulges my tongue that moves in our mouths together, does as I do, frowning, his eyes open to see what happens and I laugh again, I separate myself and close his eyes with my fingers, then I kissed pushing him down on the bed.  
It will be nice again, somehow. Different. Strange. Beautiful.


End file.
